villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Despotellis
Despotellis is a member of the Sinestro Corps and a villain from the Green Lantern series, a part of the larger DC Multiverse - despite being the smallest Yellow Lantern currently known it is also one of the most dangerous and deadly of the Yellow Lanterns, being a sentient virus capable of killing off entire worlds : it has become the natural archenemy of Leezle Pon, another sentient virus which has allied itself with the Green Lantern Corps and personally fought and defeated Despotellis to avenge the murder of its fellow Lantern and friend, Reemuz. Following its defeat Despotellis has been imprisoned in the lab of Green Lantern, Soranik Natu, who plans on perfecting a permanent vaccine for the sentient virus - if successful she will effectively kill off Despotellis for good but as of now its full fate is somewhat unknown. History Despotellis was artificially created on the planet of Khondra as an attempt at creating the ultimate bio-weapon, this experiment would prove too successful even for its creators as the virus grew fully sentient and wiped out all life on Khondra in a single day. Despotellis would find a way off-planet and joined the Sinestro Corps at some point but was not heard of again until the Green Lantern known as Reemuz returned to his home-world to be with his family (having missed his son's birthday by two days and hoping to make it up to him) - instead Reemuz found his entire world a mass-grave, every single life-form wiped out, including his beloved family : a sole Yellow Lantern ring remained as "evidence" of the aggressor. Reemuz kept this ring with him in hopes its owner would return, unknown to him the malevolent Despotellis had used the ring as bait and infected him from within - a slow, agonizing death befell Reemuz and when he took his final breath the alien virus escaped him and flew into space once more to infect the entire sector. Despotellis would infect and kill Kyle Rayner's mother, hastening his descent into madness and possession by Parallax, when the Sinestro Corps later invaded Eath Despotellis would infect Guy Gardener and almost killed him but would finally meet its match in the form of Leezle Pon, another sentient virus and member of the Green Lanterns - Leezle Pon was determined to avenged the death of Reemuz, who was a close friend, which it succeeded in doing by battling and defeating Despotellis, in the process it also saved Guy Gardener's life. Despotellis would then be captured and taken to Soranik Natu's lab, where she keeps the sentient virus in containment and works on a permanent vaccine. Abilities Qwardian (Yellow) Power Ring which give him the following abilities: * Animating: A Sinestro Lantern can will things to move how he wants. The object moved however is often covered in a yellow aura. * Artificial Intelligence : Every ring has a connection to the Main Battery on Qward, which taps into Parallax. It acts as an "on-board computer," telling the wearer what they need to know. It can either respond out loud, or silently directly to the wearer's mind. The AI contains a large database of information that may be crucial to a "Sinestro's" success. The ring also translates nearly every language to and from the wearer, which is why the Corps can communicate with each other. When the bearer of a Sinestro Corps ring dies, the ring will seek out a suitable replacement for their sector, someone capable of instilling great fear. * Communicator: ' The ring can act as a personal communicator between Sinestro Lanterns. They have also been seen connected to telephones. Weather * '''Costumes: ' The wearer of the ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. * '''Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. Sometimes, depending on the wearer, the beams and blasts make sounds. * Energy Constructs: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. * Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours. * Invisibility: ' The Sinestro Corps ring has the ability to make * '''Mind Control: ' The wearer of the Ring can use it to plant post hypnotic commands or control a person. * 'Mirages: ' The Ring can create mirages/illusions. * 'Phasing: ' The ring allows the user to go through walls. * 'Power Absorbing: ' In the JLA's first fight with Amazo, it was GL who defeated him by drawing out all of Amazo's powers. In Green Lantern/Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances, Kyle defeated Parallax with SS' power and Thanos with Oa's energy by drawing out all that extra energy from them which made them unconscious. However he couldn't hold all that power nor could his Ring like Hal did with Amazo's powers, so that move isn't often used with so much power. * 'Probing: ' The ring can probe the Lantern's or another person's mind, allowing him to uncover memories or the person's thoughts. * 'Radiation: ' Besides light based radiation used to create the energy constructs associated with a Sinestro Corps member or a Green Lantern, the ring can simulate various forms of radiation. One example of this is the ability to simulate the radiation of Red solar radiation, which stunts or removes the powers of Kryptonians and Daxamites. * 'Recharging: ' The rings need to be recharged by means of a Power Battery. Other large sources of power may be used to recharge a power ring, however effectiveness may vary. The internal power source of a Manhunter Android is, in effect, the same as a power battery, and can be used to recharge a power ring. During the JLA / Avengers crossover, a Cosmic Cube was used to recharge a depleted ring, although this is not an ideal solution and is available if there are no other options. Members of the Sinestro Corps they generally quote the Sinestro Corps oath while recharging their rings: '' "In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like his power... Sinestro's might!” Unlike the Green Lantern Corps however each Sinestro Corps member seems to use a standard unaltered oath.'' * 'Temperature Control: ' The Ring can increase or decrease the temperature of anything, even something as large as stars, or even create bubbles of intense heat or cold, even down to Absolute Zero.. * '''X-Ray: The Sinestro power ring has the ability to see through all objects without others around him/her being aware that the object has been made transparent. Not all material can be penetrated though. GALLERY Despotellis_01.jpg Despotellis_02.jpg Despotellis_03.jpg Qwardian_battery.jpg Trivia *Despotellis has a massive body-count that is in the billions, if not trillions - this makes it especially dangerous even for a Yellow Lantern and it is apparently quite proud of its large death-count. *despite being microscopic in scale Despotellis would eventually get an action figure, this was seen as especially humorous as several writers in Green Lantern had laughed at its creator, playfully stating Despotellis would be a character that'd never recieve an action figure (because of its microscopic scale). Category:DC Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cataclysm Category:Psychics Category:Imprisoned Category:Serial Killers Category:Genocidal Category:Genderless Category:Parasite